In U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,451, an electrical connector is disclosed wherein a plurality of louvers of electrically conducting material are integral at their ends with elongated strips with the strips being flexible so that the array of louvers can be arranged in a cylindrical configuration to form an electrical connector of tubular design. While this arrangement is satisfactory in certain connector applications, it has limitations inasmuch as it requires trade-offs between structural characteristics and electrically conducting characteristics. Thus, while one material may be a good electrical conductor, it may not have the proper structural characteristics, including resilience, of another, more desirable material. Limitations such as this provide relatively little latitude in selecting materials for forming louvered connectors of the type described in the above patent. In addition, the limitation of metals inherently create electrical conductance limitations. If better conductive materials could be employed, a vastly greater scope of design could be achieved. A need, therefore, has arisen to provide a more suitable electrical connector, one providing greater latitude in selecting materials for use in various applications of different structural and electrical requirements.